


I hate when they have an argument

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi, Protective Minho, Protective Newt, Relationship Goals, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started because Thomas could not cook to save his own life. Minho would probably say that it was his own fault for being so stressed in that period and Newt would penalise himself for being so busy in the last week. But Thomas knew it was only his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate when they have an argument

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be really tiny!
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

It all started because Thomas could not cook to save his own life. Minho would probably say that it was his own fault for being so stressed in that period and Newt would penalise himself for being so busy in the last week. But Thomas knew it was only his fault.

Thomas was hungry. He was always hungry, but that day he was particularly hungry because he had spent the whole day in school and the whole afternoon revising for a test. He didn’t had a break in the whole day, and didn’t eat nothing beside an apple. He was starving.

He went to check if Minho was up or not. He shared an apartment with his two boyfriends, Minho and Newt. They were both 3 years older than him. Newt went to UNI, while Minho was a member of a running team. 

Minho was sleeping on the couch, snoring softly. Thomas looked at him and smiled. Minho had had a really difficult week. He had to run for the championship, and also ran some other races because a team member, Ben, was too sick to come. And even though he had won all of them, he was quite tired. He decided not to wake him up, and try to cook something himself.

He went to the kitchen and put the saucepan on the cooker. He was going to make some pasta, he though. Pasta was not that difficult, was it? He though as he took the spaghetti from the cupboard. He stared at the water, waiting for it to start boiling. He was too hungry to wait. He changed his mind and decided to make a sandwich instead. He took the bread and the knife, putting them next to pan. But, because some water had spilled on the floor, he slipped, and grabbed the two things that were closer to him: the saucepan and the knife. 

He felt the pain in both hands as the front door opened, signalling that Newt was home. He let go of the knife, seeing the blood gushing from the open wound. He grimaced in pain and saw the other hand already swollen. The pain was so strong that he yelped. This woke up Minho, who entered in thr kitchen after a really annoyed and worried Newt. Newt looked at Thomas and gaped at his hands. “Tommy, what the bloody hell happened?” Minho rushed towards the boy. “Shuck!” he said. Thomas lower lip trembled as he tried not to cry for the pain. “I was trying to cook something.” 

Newt took his arm and took him in the bathroom. Minho went to the bedroom to get some sort of ointment. Newt took the disinfectant from the cabinet and opened the tap. “Put your hand under here, Tommy.” Thomas obeyed and put his hands under the water. He inhaled sharply as the cold water eased the pain. Minho entered with the cream and, after taking his left hand away from the water, he gently cleaned it. He then started putting the cream on it, as on the other side, Newt disinfected the other. “It’s going to hurt a bit, Loverboy.” Warned Minho as Newt cleaned the wound. Thomas nodded, biting hard his lip. Then Newt raised his hand and said. “Let’s go in the sitting room and get some bandages.” 

Minho opened the door for his boyfriends and took the bandages. After both the hands were covered Minho looked at Thomas. “What the shuck happened?” he asked. Thomas did not raise his head and looked at his bandaged hands. “I was trying to cook something, I am sorry.” Newt put a hand in Thomas’ hair. “ _You_ don’t have to be sorry, Tommy. It’s not your fault if there is never any food in the bloody house.” Minho looked at Newt in surprise. “Are you trying to say that it’s my fault?” he asked. Newt rolled his eyes. “If you hadn’t been sleeping, you would have been able to prevent this bloody mess!” he said. Minho stood up. “And where have you been this whole week? Not only I had to prepare for my races, I _always_ had to come home to cook something for Thomas, and check him, because someone else was _too busy_ to do anything about his own boyfriend, init?” Newt stood up as well. “Don’t bloody try to put the blame on me, now. You know well that I had a whole horrible week of exams this week!” he shouted. Minho shouted back. “What, you think that I was shucking having fun all this week? Cause you are wrong!” Newt gave him a look. “Yes, I forgot, running is so more bloody important than exams, or than your own boyfriend, sorry about that!” Minho seemed a step from punching Newt in the face. He then saw Thomas looking at them, eyes wide open. He inhaled deeply. “It seems like you need some time to calm yourself, Newt. I am going to Gally’s.” he said, leaving the living room, angry. 

Newt stayed on his foot, until he heard the front door closing with a loud sound. He rubbed his temples and then fumbled with his pockets. He put some money on the table, and forced himself to smile to Thomas. “Order yourself a pizza.” He said, leaving the room. Thomas heard Newt’s door closing behind him. He felt tears prickling his eyes. He was so stupid! He had caused another row, between Newt and Minho. He stood up and quietly entered his room. He was not really hungry anymore. He threw himself on his bed and hugged his pillow. Then he let himself crying.

_ Why did they have to have such arguments? It did not happen really often, luckily, but they were really strong. He hated them for that. Both of them. Because they seemed to almost forcing him to choose between the two. And that was something he would never be able to do. _

He heard Newt knocking at his door, but he ignored him. After a few instants, he left. 

The next morning he woke up early. He still had not recuperated his appetite. He knew that Newt and Minho were probably still angry at each other, and felt himself even angrier at them. Why did they have to behave like that? He though. And then he decided. He was not going to stay in the house, moping and waiting for his boyfriends to apologize to each other.

He took some clothes and put them in his bag. He then cleaned his bed and the room. He reached for his phone and sent a text.

_ Text sent to: A <3 _

_ Time: 07.45 _

_ TEXT: Ohi, can I come to your house for a bit? Plz? Xxx _

The other replied immediately.

_ Text received from: A <3 _

_ Time: 7.46 _

_ TEXT: NP, come. X _

Thomas smiled to himself and took his bag. Then as silently as he could he left the house.

***

Newt woke up cursing to himself. It was 10.00 in the morning and he had not checked on Tommy. He knew the boy probably felt in some way responsible for what happened the night before. Newt felt bad about it. He had had a whole exam week, and he was clearly stressed. And since he could not take it out on an upset Tommy, he took it out on Minho.

Usually Minho would have been calmer about the whole situation. But he had had exams as well, so he wasn’t exactly happy. Newt could say that he was as stressed as himself. He knew he should apologize, but he was a proud person. He would not say sorry.

He went out of his room and into the kitchen. Thomas was not in there, and no one had touched the kitchen since the day before. The money was still on the table. He started to feel uneasy.

He went to Thomas’ room and knocked. No answer came. He was tempted to open it, but he knew Thomas would kill him. He decided to wait for a bit before waking him up.

He spent the next hour in front of the TV, his head always shooting towards Thomas’ room. He decided he could not wait any longer. He knocked at the door, harder, and called his name. “Tommy, open the bloody door! Now!” When his shouts didn’t receive an answer, he tried to open the door. But it was closed with a key. This meant Thomas was not home, or he had closed himself in.

He took out is phone, and called him. No one picked up. He tried sending a message, but no one opened it. 

He stayed on the couch for a bit, clearly distressed and worried. Then he pushed aside pride and texted Minho.

_ Text sent to: Min _

_ Time: 12.07 _

_ TEXT: Is Thomas with you? _

Minho answered immediately. Newt bit his thumb before opening the text.

_ Text received from: Min _

_ Time: 12.07 _

_ TEXT: Nope. Why? _

_ Text sent to: Min _

_ Time: 12.08 _

_ TEXT: I called him, he does not pick up, and does not seem to be in the house. _

This time, Minho called him. Newt answered. “He doesn’t answer the phone?” he asked, his voice worried. Newt breathed out. “No, and his door is closed, and I don’t have the key and…” Minho interrupted him. “Newt, calm. I am coming. Give me three minutes.” He said. Newt smiled against his phone. “Thank you.” He said softly. “I love you.” Answered Minho, before closing the conversation. Newt sat down and forced himself to calm down. Thomas was all right, he probably was oversleeping, nothing major…

A couple of minutes later, he heard the front door opening and Minho rushed in the living the room. Newt looked at up at him and rushed towards him, enveloping him in a hug. “I am so sorry, I was just so bloody stressed…” Minho kissed him on the lips, and said what words could not say. Newt felt that he understood and  sought  forgiveness from him as well. He nodded. Minho relaxed. “And now, let’s find our Loverboy.” He said, taking out the key. He opened Thomas’ room, to find it completely empty.

Newt looked at Thomasà spotless room. He was not there. Minho pointed at his bed. Newt looked to see Thomas’ phone left on it. He took it and tried to open it. He groaned. “Password.” He said. Minho held his hand. “Let me try.” He typed something and the phone opened. Newt stared at him. “How do you know his password?” Minho smiled. “I guessed it.” Minho checked the last message and the last phone calls. He froze. “He left. Who the shuck is this?” he said, showing Newt the text. Newt looked at the name: A <3\. He remembered. “It’s a friend of his, name is Aris.” He said, quickly putting a pair of shoes on. “He does not live far from here.” Minho took his hand. “Lets go.” 

***

“So you are upset?” asked Aris, eating popcorn. Thomas nodded. “More angry and annoyed, though. Why do they fight for everything?” Aris put a hand on his hair. “You have to give it to them that they are older, and have a lot of things on their minds.” He said. Thomas sighed. “I know, that’s why its difficult to hate them.” He said. Aris was about to say something, when the doorbell rang. He looked confused and said. “Who could it be?” Thomas shrugged. “Go and check. I will not eat all of the popcorns, if that is worrying you.” He said, smirking. Aris laughed and went to the door.

When the boy came back, Thomas did not raise his head from the TV. “Who was it? You lost the scene where Katniss shouts at President Snow.” He said, eating popcorn. Aris said nervously. “They are looking for you.” He said. Thomas raised his head to meet the eyes of a very worried Newt and a very angry Minho. He squinted his eyes suspiciously at them. “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

Minho looked at him, clearly angry. “What the shuck were you thinking? We were so worried! Thomas you cannot just leave and not even answer the phone, disappearing like that! At least a note, or something! No you just though it was acceptable to wake up and leave, without telling anyone where the shuck you went!” He was shouting, and Aris had quietly left the room. Newt put a hand on Minho’s arm, calming him. 

Thomas looked at him, feeling his own anger raising. “It’s all your fault, both of you! You are always shouting at each other and arguing all the time, and basically forcing me to choose! Do you think its fair? Because its not, and I hate you for this, I hate both of you!” he felt tears spilling out of his eyes, and he angrily wiped them. “I hate you!” Newt looked at him. “I am sorry, Tommy. I know I should not have shouted at Minho like that.” Minho spoke, with an unexpected calm voice. “I know, you are right, Tommyboy. I am sorry.” Thomas felt his anger evaporizing, as Minho opened his arms. “We promise we eill try to fight as less as possible.” Thomas flung himself into his boyfriend’s arms. Newt smiled and kissed both on the head. “We are staying together.” He said, patting Thomas’ hair.

Aris clapped. “That was quite a nice show of love, reminding me how being still a single bloke sucks. Thank you Thomas.” He said. The boy blushed and smiled. “Guess I am leaving, after all.” He said. Newt picked up Thomas’ bag, as Minho picked up the boy and put him on his shoulder. Thomas giggled happily. “I am going to cook spaghetti bolognese, okay?” Newt and Thomas said, in sync. “More than ok.” Then Newt turned to the younger. “We promise not to fight, but Thomas, please don’t go in the bloody kitchen again.” Minho nodded. Thomas snorted. “I learnt the lesson.”

So, as he made himself comfortable in between his boyfriend, in the end it had all been his fault. But at least Minho and Newt were together again. “I love you guys.” He murmured into the pillow. He felt Minho kissing his neck and Newt kissing his forehead. “Love you too, Tommyboy.” They said in chorus. And Thomas believed them.

 

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you enjoyed it?
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
